


You're Really Pretty

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Aerti Flavour [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alcohol, Cosmo Canyon (Compilation of FFVII), Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Flirting, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris has been drinking and wants to tell Tifa something.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Aerti Flavour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020456
Kudos: 25





	You're Really Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Drunk Confessions'

Despite her many years working at the Seventh Heaven, Tifa was not one for drinking. She would have a glass of wine with dinner or on some other social occasion, but she was happy staying sober and coherent. Happier to serve than consume. Going out with Aeris was something else; Aeris enjoyed drinking. Wine, elaborate cocktails- basically anything but actual beer. Her natural exuberant self enhanced by the drink and thus; more talking.

Her cheeks flushed, the reddening spreading down her neck and onto her chest. She got clingier too, finding little reasons to nudge against Tifa, to hug Tifa, to lean against her, hold her hand. Tifa didn’t mind, but her companion was running away with the conversation and given the noise and a slight slurring of her words, it was almost all she could do to smile and nod along with whatever Aeris saying.

How long should they keep on like this? How long until the wobble in Aeris’s gait proved too much and she could no longer stand? Was this normal for her on these occasions? Did she do this in Midgar, crawl home to her Mom’s house, sleep off the drink and sell flowers all day? Possible. Such a routine felt like it might kill Tifa, but this was Aeris. She sipped at her water and wondered about excusing herself. Aeris put down a shot glass with possibly more force than intended. She swayed from side to side and closed her eyes.

Tifa tensed, but Aeris re-opened her eyes and beckoned her closer. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay?”

“Is important.” Another sway. She said something unclear; Tifa leaned closer, her ear beside Aeris’s lips. “And I was worried so I tried to get more confident.”

Unexpected direction. “So what do you want to tell me?”

“You’re really pretty.” Aeris grinned at her.

The most innocent compliment she had received from anyone adult in some time. Normally the kind of observation Marlene would make. “Thank you. I think we should possibly get you to the room.”

Aeris affected a smiling gasp. “I like the way your mind works, Tifa.”

Unable to help rolling her eyes, but Aeris let her put her arm around her shoulders and steer her out into the Cosmo Canyon night. The flame still blazed in the centre of the plateau, but they headed up to the accommodation. “Little bit further.”

“Might need a bit more-” Aeris struggled against her grip, but Tifa held firm.

“You’ve had far too much. You don’t want to be ill do you?”

“No.” Aeris took a few more wobbly steps. “Wanted to make it easy.”

“Easy? Make what easy?”

Aeris turned her head away. “Embarrassed now.”

Tifa sighed. “C’mon.” She paused by the door and fumbled for the key. A chaotic route across the room and she deposited Aeris on one of the beds.

“I think I need a lie down for a moment.” Aeris rolled on her back, her mouth hanging open. Might be an idea to keep an eye on how much she was having in future. Was this something to do with Gongaga? The inner workings of Aeris’s mind often seemed murky and impenetrable.

“Aeris? Aeris?” Nothing. Best try and make her comfortable. Tifa propped open the door to the bathroom. Aeris’s boots and socks off. Now the rest of her. Not as if they had never changed in front of each other, but it still felt odd to struggle her dress off of her.

“Tifa-” Aeris mumbled.

“Just getting you comfortable. Hang on.” Over-sized t-shirt from Costa del Sol for nightwear. Tifa lifted her head to untie the ribbon and slip her hair-bobble off. Something else there, a hard, round sphere. It seemed like materia, but- No. Nothing but a white stone, the sensation of touching it odd. Tifa curled the ribbon in a circle, put the hair-bobble and the white stone in the middle. No risk of losing it.

“S’good.” Aeris murmured when Tifa spread out her braid. Ideally there was more she could and should do but she did not want to disturb her too much. Aeris rolled onto her side, breathing softly. Definitely keeping an eye on her in future. Tifa got ready for bed and slipped into the bed opposite. “Tifa?”

“You okay?”

“Great.” A pause. “Tifa?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. And-” Aeris opened bleary eyes and smiled at her. “Sorry.”

“It’s nothing, just sleep and feel better.”

“No.” Aeris shook her head against the pillow. “No. Sorry I didn’t get to ask you.”

“Ask me what?”

“If you want to go out with me.” Her eyes closed.

Long moments passed. “Aeris? Aeris?” The other woman remained fast asleep. “Did you... Did you mean you...?” No response. Tifa sighed. Was she going to be able to sleep at all now? And would Aeris remember anything come the morning?


End file.
